


Crave

by aoishmex



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, Sadie (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Months without seeing each other helps Kyo and Mao realize there are things they have been missing about each other.





	Crave

Mao had not seen Kyo for nearly a month. Both their schedules were so packed they barely had time to themselves. So many nights Mao had gotten home too late to eat, too tired to bathe, his voice too exhausted for any phone calls. Days passed with minimal contact to or from his boyfriend. Most of the time, Mao was too tired to worry about it.

One day, however, something was making the younger vocalist practically stir-crazy. Sexual frustration had never hit Mao as hard as it did that day. It was a miracle he was able to focus with the way his body misbehaved. Vivid images flashed through his mind. Voices thick with heat replayed past encounters in his head. Mao’s body tingled with the need to be touched by Kyo. He craved the exquisite heat of arousal, the sweet friction of skin on skin, the blissful sensation of a natural drug coursing through him. He wanted tattooed hands running down his body. He wanted to feel soft lips lavish his skin. He wanted to lose himself to another’s power. Mao craved it all, and it was driving him to desperation.

When he arrived at his apartment that evening the vocalist was surprised to find he actually had time to himself. He ate enough to feel satisfied before taking a much needed, much anticipated bath. Then Mao settled on his living room couch with a sigh. He had just gotten comfortable when he heard the lock turn on his apartment door. The vocalist sat up just as a blond man walked into the living room. Mao looked at him in surprise.

“I saw your light was on,” Kyo explained to the unspoken question.

“Did you come straight from practice?” the younger quirked, noticing the time.

“Kaoru is drilling us to death,” the other vocalist groaned. “Why is it so dark in here?”

Mao shrugged. “I haven’t been home long enough to turn on the main lights. Do you want something to drink?”

“Coffee.”

The black haired vocalist moved in to the kitchen to prepare the drink. Kyo took off his coat and sank in to the armchair next to the couch. Within a few minutes he had a hot mug of dark liquid in his hands, the younger man once again taking his seat on the couch. They sat in silence, Kyo drinking his coffee and Mao watching him out of the corner of his eyes. His gaze traveled down the elder’s appearance. He noticed the way Kyo’s clothes clung to his form, the way they accentuated his long torso. He took in the tattoos he had memorized so long ago, decorating the man, an endless collage of ink on skin. Mao tried not to imagine those hands on his own body. “It’s been a while,” he voiced to break the silence.

Kyo hummed in agreement. “I barely have time to myself at the end of the day.”

“You’re preaching to the choir,” Mao muttered.

The elder looked at him, leaning forward slowly to place the empty mug on the coffee table. “You look good. Did you do something different?” he inquired.

The other thought for a moment. “My hair is longer but that’s about it,” he replied.

“Hmm…” Kyo mused, moving closer to the younger man, speaking in a low voice, “I thought for sure there was something else.” Mao looked at him steadily. His heartbeat had already picked up at the elder’s close proximity. Mao trailed his eyes down the exposed skin of Kyo’s chest. His skin tingled with the annoying sensation he had felt all day. He looked at Kyo’s mouth and bit his lip, wanting desperately to feel the flesh on his own, eyes darting back up into the elder’s dark brown orbs. Mao’s body shook with the intensity of his need. Kyo’s eyes met his. Something snapped and their lips met with a feverish need. Mao held Kyo’s face in his hands, climbing on the elder’s lap to straddle his hips. Kyo pulled him closer with a firm grip, ravishing the black haired vocalist’s mouth with a fierce hunger. The two men broke apart only for air. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long,” Kyo growled and claimed his lips again.

Mao groaned at his words, rocking his hips against Kyo’s groin to emphasize his desire. “I want you. Make this craving go away,” he husked desperately. Lips attacked his neck with harsh bites and sharp nips as hands tugged at the hem of his shirt. Mao raised his arms, stomach undulating in a way that sent shivers down Kyo’s spine from the sight, gasping softly when the bites continued to his collarbone.

Kyo flicked his tongue over a dusky nipple, reveling in the way the younger man’s hips bucked against his. He licked and sucked at the hardened nub while teasing the other with his fingers. Mao whimpered, body twitching in his hold, a hand gripping the back of Kyo’s short blond hair. Kyo moved his lips as far down the younger man’s torso as he could, flicking his tongue over all the vocalist’s sensitive spots. His hands ran over Mao’s exposed back and sides. The younger man shuddered with pleasure at finally receiving the wanted attention.

The older vocalist moved his hands to Mao’s jeans and undid them, surprising the other when he dipped his hand inside. Mao gave a vocal gasp as Kyo’s cool hand cupped his heated member. “So hard, Mao,” the elder voiced causing him to blush. He stroked the hardened flesh, Mao’s hips bucking in his hand. Kyo shifted slightly so Mao’s hips were straddling him directly and repeated the act. The younger man groaned at the friction. “Get up. Take your pants off,” Kyo ordered in a voice Mao dared never disobey. While Mao undressed Kyo did the same, sliding the obstructing clothing on the floor after digging a small tube out of one of the pockets. Before Mao straddled him again the black haired vocalist slid his hands under the hem of Kyo’s shirt. The elder took the hint and raised his arms. Mao slid himself and the shirt up the blond’s torso, lingering a teasing distance as he removed the clothing completely before pressing his lips to Kyo’s.

The blond pulled him on his lap again, both men moaning when their bare erections brushed together, his hands running along every inch of newly exposed flesh. Mao’s own hands trailed over Kyo’s chest in adoration. His thumbs brushed over sensitive nipples and Kyo twitched. The elder retaliated, taking firm hold of the other vocalist’s erection. Mao moaned into the kiss, hips arching into Kyo’s hand for more, begging to be touched. Kyo gave a hum of disapproval and removed his hand. He delved his tongue inside Mao’s hot mouth as his hand traveled down the man’s lower back.

Mao jerked as a slick finger slid inside him, crying out in shock and pleasure. Before Kyo could move the digit himself the younger moved his hips down to feel more. “Hurry,” he pleaded in a husky voice. “I’ve waited too long already.” Another digit slipped inside, making the vocalist moan low in his throat. Kyo prepared him quickly and efficiently. Mao bucked against his fingers, body quivering in pleasure, the most delicious moan leaving his lips when Kyo finally entered him.

Kyo’s thrusts came hard and fast. Mao had to grip the back of the armchair to steady himself, barely able to match his breathing with the elder’s thrusts. The vocalist lost himself in the pleasure and heat, focused on nothing but Kyo’s body moving against his own. This was what he had been craving; this was his most addicting drug. Kyo stopped when Mao seemed desperate for decent breath. He removed himself from the younger man and stood them up, moving Mao so his back was to him, and directed him to lie on the couch on his stomach. Mao did, shivering at the cool fabric against his heated skin. Kyo positioned himself and entered again, groaning at the tight heat around his member. Mao raised his hips just enough and cried out at the new angle. The couch muffled his pants and moans as Kyo drove in deep, the elder’s hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

White-hot pleasure shot through him. Mao arched his back like a cat, gripping the couch for dear life, a familiar heat building in his lower abdomen. He looked back at the elder over his shoulder. “Kyo…”

“Not yet, Mao,” the blond dismissed and held the base of the younger man’s erection. Mao gave a whining moan at the torture, his voice growing louder with the continued attention to his sweet spot. Kyo stopped moving and removed his hand. Mao’s body was putty in his hands as he positioned the black haired man on his back. Kyo spread the younger man’s legs and settled between them, lust-darkened eyes gazing in to Mao’s hazy ones. “I want to see your face when you come,” the blond said. Mao moaned at his words. His hands held to the elder’s biceps as Kyo moved, brow creasing in pleasure. Kyo bent his head to the younger vocalist’s neck, pressing feverish kisses beneath Mao’s jaw, biting along the line from his neck to his shoulder.

Mao pulled Kyo close and their lips met with equal fervor. His fingers dug into the elder’s back, blunt nails on inked skin, rapid heat growing inside him. “K-Kyo,” the vocalist breathed. He bit his lip and moaned at a hard thrust. “I can’t…”

“Now, Mao,” the blond acquiesced. Mao’s body arched with orgasm, a long moan filling the air, hands clinging to the body they held. Kyo gave a few erratic thrusts, telling Mao he was close to release himself. The younger ran his hands down Kyo’s chest. He knew how to tease and excite, how to touch the way Kyo liked, how to turn the one ticklish area on the other man’s body into a pleasure zone. The elder gave a harsh gasp. His hips stilled and his body jerked forward. A deep moan was muffled with a bite to Mao’s shoulder. For a few moments the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. “A craving, huh?” the elder quirked, still panting for breath. “Did you get it out of your system?”

The black haired vocalist stared at him in thought. He leaned forward to press a satiated kiss to Kyo’s lips. “No. I don’t think I’ll ever stop craving you. Your voice, your body, your heat; never.”

Kyo surprised him with a rough kiss. “Then I guess I’ll have to keep satisfying you, won’t I? And I plan to… starting after a quick shower.” Mao laughed.


End file.
